A Day In Our Lives
by 2ScarletRibbons
Summary: Ever wonder what the Maganac Corp does when they're not fighting battles or protecting Quatre? Just how much like family can they be? Rated T for swearing.


**Title**: A Day In Our Lives

**Author**: 2ScarletRibbons

**Anime/Manga**: Gundam Wing

**Characters**: Abdul, Auda, Rasid

**Rating**: K+

**Summary**: Ever wonder what the Maganac Corp do when they are not with Quatre or fighting?

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to their rightful owners, I own nothing!!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Day 1**

A humid breeze was gently blowing sand off the tops of dunes, like snow from a mountain top. Only to settle it upon more sand that was no different than the rest before it. The landscape had been this way for many thousand or maybe even a hundred thousand years. The only things that changed were the animals that had evolved since the dawn of creation and the erosion of the dunes and mountains that would eventually crop up elsewhere. This place was quiet, with no one around but the harsh sun and even more harsh landscape. One could be easily be lost out here, and not just physically.

Auda himself loved the quiet that came with traveling along forgotten caravan trails in the open desert, or even just volunteering for sentry duty so he could walk up and down the many dunes. But what he really loved was the smell of the open air, no man-made emissions from their mobile suits or the vehicles. Just air so clean and hot you could choke if you were not careful. He smiled to himself; his brothers were all resting in their two-man tents peacefully. They had shared a good heavy meal an hour and a half before, got everything re-situated so that only the necessary equipment and breakfast stuff would be ready for tomorrow, and everything else was re-packed.

Now he sat alone at the crest of a dune, over-looking the twenty tents that stood out because of their shape alone. The night was quiet, much cooler as well. He didn't mind though, they travelled in the heat all morning and this was a relief he planned to cherish as long as he was on watch. Afterall, when Ramal would come to take his post in two hours he would have to go and share a tent with one of his brothers. And while it was only two men, the tents seemed more like they were designed for one man. And his tent-mate was not someone he cared to share a tent with.

"Hey, Auda!"

Yup, he could live without his tent-mate.

"What is it Abdul? You're supposed to be guarding the other side of encampment."

Abdul frowned and pouted at him, "But it's _lonely_ over there."

"So what?"

"So, I'm bored! Want to hear a joke?"

"Does it involve you going back to your position?"

"No _stupid_!"

"Then I don't care."

"Aaw, c'mon Auda! You're killin' me!"

"I wish I could."

Abdul stared at him for a moment, the moonlight reflecting off his glasses. Auda could tell Abdul didn't know whether or not he should believe Auda's words or laugh it off. Although Auda already knew what his brother would do.

"Haha! That's funny. Seriously though, what do you call a guy who is blind, deaf and dumb?"

"Augh…I would have to say, Abdul."

"What?"

"That's my answer."

"What are you talking about?"

"MY ANSWER!! THE ANSWER TO YOUR STUPID JOKE IS _ABDUL_!!"

"That makes no sense."

"I give up…"

**Day 2**

"Who started it?"

Silence reigned in the main tent where Rasid sat, glaring down at two of his subordinates. Both were currently covered in some unidentifiable viscous liquid. And they smelt awful.

"If I don't get an answer in _two seconds_, you will _both_ be regretting your actions as you spend your nights in solitary confinement on half rations and you will _BOTH_ have to clean the septic levels for the next _two weeks_."

Two heads shot up with looks of dismay and disgust. Solitary confinement and half rations they could handle, but the septic levels a.k.a the BOWELS was the last place they wanted to be. Hell, if Rasid thought they smelt bad now!

"It was all Auda's fault!"

"What? You're a liar, Abdul! Everybody knows you cause all the problems around here!"

"Exactly! You're trying to frame me! Everyone's always against me!"

"You little fink!"

"Fat ass!"

"Four eyes!"

"Toucan Sam!!"

"That's _ENOUGH_!!! You two act like spoiled children! Two grown men fighting and name calling like toddlers. Clearly, I won't be getting a straight answer from you two so you will both report to the showers and then to confinement. Tomorrow, you can work on the septic levels early tomorrow morning."

"But, Captain-"

"I won't hear anymore of it Auda. And that goes for you too Abdul."

"Wha—But I didn't even _say_ anything!"

"Abdul!"

"Yes, sir."

**Solitary Confinement, Night Time**

"This is all _your fault_! I hate you _so much_! You're always so annoying, and loud, and obnoxious, and…"

Auda continued ranting from his cell at the far end of the hall. Abdul on the other hand was using a small piece of white rock to draw pictures on the cement floor. Currently, he was doodling a house on fire and an Oz Leo doing battle with his suit. After some thought, he added a flowing cape and large letter A to his suit. And after some more thought he added Godzilla and Santa in his sled, equipped with robotic reindeer with death-ray noses and side mounted rockets, brawling it out near a city.

"Abdul, are you even _listening_ to me? Abdul? _ABDUL_!!!"

"Could you keep it down over there?* Do you know if the PowerPuff girls can transform?"

"WHY DO I BOTHER?!!"

_END_

**Author's Note**: Okay, I just felt like writing some random stupidity. And Auda and Abdul seem to be the type to argue with one another constantly, and Abdul is kind of care-free and no business where Auda is all business and do-it-now-not-later kind of guy. Anyway, this is just a first attempt, so please don't kill me!

* Reference to Duo and Heero's conversation:

Heero: Hey!

Duo: What? You're too late if you're gonna ask for my help.

Heero: Could you keep it down over there?


End file.
